Trust me
by dreamninja
Summary: Ariana's life had always been hard. She hasn't trusted men since an incident with her father. She needs a savior can a certain organization member be just that.
1. Chapter 1

_I only own Ariana in this story_

Ariana's life had always been hard. As a child she had an abusive father. She hated the man with all her might but she never did anything since she feared being hit. After her father killed her mother she couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

**Flashback**

_Dad hit me in the face again with his fist. "Sit your ass down and eat what I made for you." She took a bite. It tasted peered above her broken glasses at me then quickly returned to her meal. Mommy tucked me in that night She said we would leave soon and we just had to wait one more night till the police came. The next day she showed up five minutes early to dinner to avoid another beating. I was alone at the table but could hear the sound of her dad whistling. Dad came in and placed the plate in front of me. The meat was still sizzling and it felt like the meat was screaming at me to leave. But she couldn't because daddy would just find her and beat her. "Where's mommy?" She asked. "mommy won't be here for dinner" he said smiling as he pulled some blood stained glasses out of his pocket and set them on the table. She immediately broke down into tears and ran out the tried to look for her but she was hiding in a cave her and mommy had found a while ago. _

End of Flashback

**A tear slid down her face as she remembered this. She was also holding onto a necklace that her mom had given her a few weeks before the incident.**


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later_

**She no longer lived in the cave she had since then found an abandoned cottage in the woods. She thought it was kind of weird she just happened to find it but didn't question her luck. She had found it about 7 years ago when she was out looking for food. But her life hadn't been much better about a year ago a man raped her while she was out in the woods picking berries. Since then she had feared men. She was currently eating some berries on the floor(since she had no furniture). When she heard a knock at her door. She automatically became frightened what if it was the man that raped her or her father? "Please go away" she said. "Hello miss we are very sorry to bother you but we just came to see if anyone lived here. It was my friends childhood home" A boy with spiky blond hair said. "Well I live here" she said still sounding frightened. "Hello my name is Roxas and this is Axel and the reason we came here is to go exploring and we got lost out here. May we please stay here for the night ?" Roxas said sounding sincere. "It is very dangerous in the woods at night" Please miss we mean no harm we will do anything."He said jumping as he heard a wolf felt bad for them because she knew what it felt like to be scared and lost. So against her better judgement she slowly opened the door to reveal two men who looked exhausted. "I'm sorry but this place has no furniture since when I found it it was abandoned but I do have some blankets." Ariana said not making eye contact. "You must be hungry its not much but I have some berries you both can eat." she said going into the kitchen. She sat down as far away from them as possible watching them eat and getting a closer look at the two men. Roxas had spiky blond hair seemed about her height and had blue eyes. Axel was taller by a few inches with spiky red hair and turquoise eyes with upside down tear drops under Axel looked up and smiled at her. She quickly looked away and pulled her knees up to her chest. Once they were done eating she led them to a room and gave them some blankets. Then she left their room and went to hers(the furthest away from theirs). **


	3. Chapter 3

**They seemed nice but she didn't trust them she believed that all men were jerks and only wanted woke up the next morning to find them still sleeping in their room. She didn't want to wake them since they looked exhausted so she went out and went to the river by her house to catch fish. She didn't have any fishing poles she had always caught them by hand. She loved the cool water on her feet it helped her relax." After she had caught a few fish she headed back finding both guys still asleep. She started to cook the fish. She had just eaten all hers when Roxas came downstairs."Morning"he said rubbing his eyes. "Hello there is breakfast on the table hope you like you need anything I will be in my herb garden. she said walking out the long after she went outside Axel came downstairs"Mmmm what smells so good" he said sitting next to Roxas."I think we should repay her for being so nice to us lets build her some furniture." Roxas said. Much to his surprise Axel found some paper and left a note thanking her for letting them stay and saying they would repay her for her kindness. They were in the woods cutting wood to make a bed,four chairs,and a table for her. After that was done they gathered some hay that they stole from a field nearby and stuffed some cloth with it then taking a needle and sewing it together. After many grueling hours they had poked themselves trying to sew about 50 times each and also had many splinters .They carried the surprisingly light furniture to her waited outside with the furniture while Roxas went to make sure she wasn't inside. Once Roxas came back and gave Axel the all clear they both carried all the furniture that they went to their room and fell asleep on the floor of the room they had slept on the night before. Ariana came in a few hours later with some berries she had picked for breakfast was about to set them on the floor when she saw a wooden table with 4 chairs around it. She eyed the new furniture suspiciously. It looked wonderful but who could have done this. Then she saw a note after reading it she assumed that Roxas and Axel had made the furniture. She was grateful for this and it all looked nice but she was glad they were went to her room to find a wooden bed. Then she saw the mattress and the pillow and couldn't help but smile the stitching was so off but she could tell they tried really hard. They left very early the next morning since they felt like they had bothered her enough already. They might come back one day and try to be friends with the lonely girl but for now they would leave her alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I only own Megan and Ariana_

She was glad to once again be by herself but she had decided to make some more furniture incase they come back and so the house isn't so empty. So that morning she made one more king size bed frame. After moving it into the room that Axel and Roxas had stayed in she opened the door to go outside and found a pile of cloth and some didn't know who had given these to her but she didn't question her good fortune. She then made a mattress and pillows for that bed and proceeded to fix her mattress and pillows. After that she went to take a bath and then went to sleep after that. The next day she was out in the forest looking for more wood when she heard something that sounded like crying. She followed the sound to find a girl about her age bundled up in a ball crying. The girl had bruises and cuts all over her body. Ariana decided she had to help the girl."Um excuse me what's wrong" Ariana asked in a quiet girl quickly moved away from Ariana when she heard her voice. Then Ariana noticed what had happened this girl had been raped and beaten like she had a few years ago. "Im so sorry I know what happened to you the same thing happened to me a few years back. You can come with me I have a house in the woods away from anyone especially men"Ariana said holding her hand out to help the girl up. The girl took it and Ariana led her to her house. They sat at the table and Ariana fixed them both some berries for breakfast. Ariana told the girl her story the the girl finally spoke. Thank you for being so kind and im sorry about your mom. My parents died when I was 16 and since then I have lived with my uncle. He is a drunk so he regularly beats me and today when he raped me I couldn't take anymore so I name is Megan and I am 18 years old"Megan said introducing my name is Ariana and I am also 18 years old. "You have a lot of blood on you I have a bath if you would like to wash it off then you can borrow my other dress". Ariana said "Thank you "Megan said going to get in the that Megan looked way happier and asked what she could do to help Ariana around the told her about trying to make the house feel more at home."Well I see you have a lot of cloth and only these two dresses. So I could sew some dresses and we could both wear them since we are about the same size if you want." Megan said smiling. "Sure I could definitely use another dress this one is very worn."Ariana said. "Well I'm going to make a cabinet so we can store food there but I have to go get some wood I will be back in a little bit." Ariana said leaving. Megan was a wonderful seamstress and had been sewing ever since she was little. That day she had made 2 dresses and 2 cloaks since winter was coming and it would soon get colder. Ariana came home with about 6 cabinets to store food in for the winter. They were both exhausted and went to bed after eating dinner. The next day Ariana explained that they should probably start gathering food for the winter. So Ariana went into one of the rooms and came back with two long sticks that had been sharpened into spears. She handed one to Megan and then taught Megan how to hunt and set traps. Later that day they had killed 6 squirrels 2 rabbits and Megan had even gotten a deer. They decided they had enough meat for today so Megan took them home while Ariana gathered some berries and caught a few fish. That night they cooked some fish and stored the rest of the food. The winter was pretty easy for them and they had even found a sheep wandering around in the forest. They made a pen for her and called her Snowy since her wool was very white. They had also stolen some cotton from the farmer that lived by them so they had plenty of material for clothes. They had also made beds for the other 4 rooms so they didn't seem so empty. Before they knew it spring was here. Then there was a sudden banging at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Then Ariana heard a familiar voice."Ariana please help me Roxas is hurt."Axel yelled through the door. Megan went and hid in her room as soon as she saw Axel. Although she didn't really trust men she had to help since Roxas and Axel had been nice to told Axel to take Roxs to the room they had stayed in before and put him on the bed. She quickly got some herbs to deal with the what happened to him?"she asked healing the unconscious I found him he said he was attacked by a group of thieves. "Well he should be ok. But he should probably rest for a few days you can stay to if you want." Ariana said. "Nah thats ok I will just come back in a few days." Axel said decided that since Roxas was sleeping she would go look for Megan. She eventually found her hiding under her bed. "Megan please come out Roxas won't hurt you he is unconscious and injured and Axel left."Ariana said trying to get Megan to come out. She finally did and Ariana led her into the room where Roxas went to the opposite side of the room and observed him cautiously. "I know you don't like it and I don't really like it myself but he will be staying here for a few days because he needs help. Him and Axel have been nice to me in the past they are the ones that made the table and my bed." The next morning Ariana had gone out to get some fish for breakfast leaving Megan alone with Roxas. Megan brought her sewing stuff into his room and sat in a chair far away from the he suddenly started moving"w...wa..water" he said quickly brought him water then immediately went back to the other side of the drank the water . He was in Ariana's house but the girl in the room with him wasn't Ariana. The girl in the room with him had red and black hair and green eyes. "Thank you, you must be Ariana's friend my name is Roxas." he said smiling at her. She just looked at the floor. "MAy I ask you what your name is"he asked politely. "Megan" she replied still not looking at him. There was a silence for a few moments then Ariana came in the room with a tray of food and herbs. "Well I guess you're up here is your food"she said before she walked over to stand by Megan. "Thank you but where is Axel" Roxas asked. "He said he would be back in a few days. Two days later Roxas was out of bed and Megan decided it was a good day to paint on one of the walls in her room. She had just crushed the berries she was gonna use to paint when she heard Roxas's voice. "Mind if I help im bored sitting in bed all day and I feel useless." She didn't reply so he sat down next to her and began to painted a picture of Ariana's house and a picture of Ariana. While Roxas drew a picture of Axel. hen she drew a picture of Snowy. He drew a picture of her next to her picture of Ariana. So she drew a picture of him in between her and decided to lower the tension a little. Hey is that really what I look like I don't have that big of a nose." Roxas said pretending to sound offended. "Of course it is and what about the picture of me my feet aren't that big."she said went to touch one of her feet but she flinched she did she saw the hurt in his eyes but she couldn't deal with men touching her. She didn't even mean to be within 10 feet of him but she had let her guard down."Sorry I have to go" Megan said leaving. Roxas just sat on the ground. He was trying to joke around with her and he just tried to touch her and she freaked next three days it seemed like Megan had been avoiding him. Roxas told Ariana about Megan flinching and asked her what was wrong but Ariana just told him it wasn't her story to tell and if Megan wanted to she would tell him. Later that day Axel showed up."Hey I brought some things to thank you for keeping Roxas." He said carrying a bag over his back. They were all in the room that Ariana and Megan had began to consider the den. "I got you some cloth and other things. Ok first I Megan some material to make some more dresses and even some I brought you a dagger so you can always protect yourself and you can skin your animals. Don't worry Roxas I didn't forget about you I got you this weird colorful rock its supposed to be lucky." Axel said handing out all the gifts. "Wow thank you this is really nice material" Megan said. No problem I owe you for keeping this dork" Axel said ruffling Roxas's hair. Then he went to Ariana's her sitting on the ground. "I forgot to tell you that if to skin the animals I can sell them and give you the money so you can go into town and…" Thank you but I can't go into town." She said turning away. "Why not" he asked. "I dont wanna talk about it" she said. He didn't push her he just reached his hand out to help her up and she flinched then he realized. "You were beat as a child wern't you."She didn't even look at him she just nodded her head and told him about how she had gotten there and that part of the reason she couldn't go into town was because her dad might find her and kill her to like he did her mom. "Im sorry I didn't know what is your dads name if I find him I will kill him for you and your mother." "His name if Zach Creonte". "Ok well then I will buy the materials you need." Axel said changing the subject. "Ok thank you Axel you may stay here if you like me and Megan build beds and there is one in every room." Ariana said noticing his change of subject. I will teach you the best way to skin the animals tomorrow "he said walking out the next day he taught her how to skin the animals and when they went to the river to wash off they had some fun. It all started when he was bent over washing his hands off when he suddenly was pushed into the water. "Hey what was that for"Axel said ."Will you help me up" he asked holding out his hand. Once she took it he pulled her down in the water with him. After splashing around for awhile he had both her wrists in his hands with their faces only a few inches apart. Then as they were about to kiss he realized that he couldn't."Its almost noon I guess I should get going I will be back in a week with new supplies for you "he said putting some distance between them."Yah your right and Megan's birthday is next friday so could you maybe find me a nice necklace or bracelet I don't care about the price just get her something nice and I will gather as many furs as it take to pay you back." Ariana said. "Wow she's like family to you isn't she me and Roxas are the same way could you take care of him for me while i'm gone" Yes of Axel be careful"Ariana said before going inside the house.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you help me plan a little surprise party for Megan next friday is her birthday" Ariana. "Of course and can you maybe help me make her a present. I was thinking of finding berries and mashing them to make her some more paint."Sounds like a good idea lets do it. It was thursday night when Axel got was already asleep and Roxas and Ariana were mashing berries so Roxas could give her some paint. Axel had gotten her a dress and a bracelet for Ariana to give her. Ariana was making her a cake while Roxas and Axel were mashing berries for paint. After they were done they decided to go to bed hiding the presents under Ariana's bed. "Wait I have a present for you to"Axel said pulling something out of his he handed her a border collie puppy. "Thank you so did you get him?" I found him near the farm and thought you would like Ariana it looks like he wants to sleep with you. When Axel got to his room he found Roxas waiting for him. "You really like her don't you "Roxas said laughing."Nothing can happen between us. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. I already killed a man who I recently found out was her father. Even though he deserved to die for beating her I still killed him and thats not right. I almost killed you to your my best friend." Axel said. "Its not your fault you just lost control it happens every new moon its because your a berserker you can't help it. Some people even consider it a said. "Ha this is no gift more like a curse I killed my own parents because of this so called gift i'm a monster." Axel said looking at the ground. "Maybe you can break the curse" Roxas suggested."That would require someone to love me knowing that i'm a monster." Axel said. "Maybe Ariana is that someone just give it a chance" Roxas pleaded. "Fine I will now lets go to be" Axel said ready to stop talking about this.

* * *

The next morning Ariana,Roxas,and Axel woke up extra early to get everything ready for Megan's birthday before she woke up. They were cooking some bacon Axel had brought. Then they went and got the presents from under Ariana's bed where the dog was still sleeping. She still hadn't come up with a name for him yet. After they had all the presents they just sat in the living room waiting for Megan to wake the puppy came in the room Roxas automatically ran over to it"aw its so cute where did you get this" he said looking at Ariana."Axel gave it to me" Ariana said smiling. I haven't thought of a name for him yet. "What about Roxas jr." Roxas said laughing. "Roxas we are trying to pick a nice name for the dog not curse it." Axel said jokingly. "Hey Roxas jr is a wonderful name." Roxas said. "Not for a dog" Ariana said finally speaking up. "Yah Roxas she's right Axel jr is a better name" "No we are not naming it after you or Roxas."Ariana said smiling."Ok fine lets seriously try to think of a name" Roxas said getting serious."What about Lexa" Axel suggested. "No because its a boy and thats Axel spelled backwards" Ariana said. What about Major "Roxas suggested."Yah that sounds like a cool name I guess even though Axel jr would be better." Axel said. "Alright Major it is then"Ariana said. They talked for another hour before Megan woke up. "Here are your presents"Roxas,Axel and Ariana all said. "Thank you guys so much" Megan said smiling.

_4 months later…. _

"Hey Roxas can you and Megan take care of the hunting tomorrow we need more food but I need to get some things." Ariana asked. "Of course good luck finding Axel a birthday present" Roxas replied nicely. "How did you know i'm going to get him a present" Ariana asked blushing. "Ariana I have lived with you guys for six months now I can tell" Roxas said smiling as he realized Ariana blushing. She was utterly terrified about going into the town. That night she barely got any sleep she just had nightmares about the people and what might told herself the reason she was doing this was because she needed to get over her fear of her father being there. She already knew he wouldn't be because Axel had confessed to accidentally killing him about a month ago. This helped Ariana sleep a little better at night knowing that bastard she called her father was dead and could no longer hurt her or anyone else. The next morning she woke up very early so no one would know where she was going. She left them a note saying she was going out(but didn't specify where) and had taken Major with her. She had saved up some of the money from her furs for months and was ready to get Axel a gift she felt he needed and loved. He would be arriving tomorrow morning so she had to keep it hidden until then. Roxas and Megan didn't even know what she was getting him and had sent her with some of their fur money so she could get them a gift for Axel to. She would get theirs first since hers was much bigger. She knew he needed a new bag since his old one was breaking so she picked a really nice elk skin bag for Megan to give Axel. She got a new knife for Axel from Roxas since his old one was getting dull. Now it was time for the fun part she thought as she went over to a man selling horses. There were three she could afford. The first was a white and brown horse that was fast but not very muscular so that one wouldn't fit Axel's needs. The 2nd horse was a black horse who was obviously third was a big brown clydesdale it was perfect so she bought it and a saddle to go along with it. She walked it back home since she wasn't really sure how to ride she got home she tied Axel's horse to a post outside ."Hey Roxas Megan come outside" Ariana yelled. Once they were outside their eyes got wide at the sight of the horse."Wow you said you were getting him a gift you didn't say anything about a horse." Roxas said. "Its beautiful" Megan said moving to touch the horse. "Can I ride it "Megan asked."Sure have fun."Ariana said. It seemed like a nice horse letting Megan pet ,feed,brush,and ride him with no problems at all. Then they went inside and Ariana pulled out the presents she got the other two to give Axel. Then they heard the door open. They all looked at each other"Hurry I will distract him yall hide the presents"Roxas said. "Hey Roxas where is Megan and Ariana?" "They are hiding your presents which if you look for we will not give you"Roxas said leading him into the den once he got the all clear from Megan and Ariana. "Im sorry to cut this reunion short but i'm exhausted Ariana goodnight everyone"Ariana said yawning. "Goodnight "they all said to her. "I think i'm gonna go to bed to"Megan said. "Yah same here "Roxas said hour later when Axel was sure they were asleep he decided it was time to snoop for presents. He first checked Roxas and Megans room finding nothing. So he quietly crept into Ariana's room and as he was looking under the bed when he heard Ariana's voice. "Axel stop snooping for your presents I will show you one." she took him to his room and said "they are in there" once he walked into the room she closed and locked the door. "Hey let me out"Axel said banging on the door. "I will in the morning so I can make sure you don't find your presents." She walked back down the hall to her room and could hear him yelling her name. The next morning Ariana went into Axel's room and blindfolded him. Happy Birthday Axel lets go see your presents Ariana said leading him outside then removing the blindfold."Happy Birthday!"Roxas, Megan and Ariana yelled."Wow guys thanks the presents are wonderful especially the horse he's amazing thank you but you guys really didn't have to do that." Axel said."You would do the same thing for us"Roxas said. "What are you gonna name your horse?" Ariana asked. "Um i'm not sure how about we make it a game who ever wins gets to name him"he said smiling. "Ok lets get playing" Ariana said. "How do we play" Roxas asked. We have to come up with the grossest stuff for the other to eat who ever can survive the longest without throwing up can name the horse" Axel well lets start how about we all meet back here when we finish out gross all the things have to be edible." Megan said. For his Roxas got a big juicy bug. Megan found some worms. Axel and Ariana got much more disgusting ideas. Axel started by finding a rat and cutting off the tail a few slugs and a few pieces of hair from his horse. Ariana cut out a deers tongue, some crickets(alive), and a snake skin . They covered up their creations and each one randomly selected anothers creation. Axel got Megan's Roxas got Ariana's Ariana got megans and Axel got Roxas's. "Ew I didn't know we were doing anything like that"Megan said gaging"I can't do this im done" Megan tried to eat a cricket but when it crawled back up his mouth because he didn't chew he threw up. Axel and Ariana had easily eaten theirs and were now going out to find their second gross creation. Ariana had found dog and sheep Axel had found some spoiled milk. Ariana won the competition easily since Axel only ate a few bites before he threw up. After they were done they all went to wash their mouths out and Axel decided he was gonna take Ariana for a ride on Tito. "Come on we are gonna teach you to ride a horse."Axel said dragging her outside. "Um i don't know im kinda scared". she said. Axel got on Tito then held his hand out to Ariana "come on trust me" he said giving her a smile that she couldn't refuse. She gave him her hand and he lifted her up on the horse no problem and put her in front of him. He showed her how to hold the reins and control the horse. "Alright lets get back and tomorrow we can do this again but I get to steer "he said. "Deal but I get to drive now she said going really fast all the way back home weaving through trees." They were both laughing when they got back. Ariana went to her room where she found Megan sitting on her bed. Axel entered his to find Roxas standing against the wall. "You like him don't you?" Megan asked smiling. "No what makes you say that"Ariana said blushing. "At least you found a good man I know he will take care of you"Megan said leaving the room. "You should tell her about the curse before you get to close"Roxas said ."Maybe she is the one to stop the curse. "Fine I will tell her about you and Megan?" This made Roxas blush . "Thats what I thought you better take your own advice and make your move soon."Axel said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ariana,Roxas,and Axel woke up extra early to get everything ready for Megan's birthday before she woke up. They were cooking some bacon Axel had brought. Then they went and got the presents from under Ariana's bed where the dog was still sleeping. She still hadn't come up with a name for him yet. After they had all the presents they just sat in the living room waiting for Megan to wake the puppy came in the room Roxas automatically ran over to it"aw its so cute where did you get this" he said looking at Ariana."Axel gave it to me" Ariana said smiling. I haven't thought of a name for him yet. "What about Roxas jr." Roxas said laughing. "Roxas we are trying to pick a nice name for the dog not curse it." Axel said jokingly. "Hey Roxas jr is a wonderful name." Roxas said. "Not for a dog" Ariana said finally speaking up. "Yah Roxas she's right Axel jr is a better name" "No we are not naming it after you or Roxas."Ariana said smiling."Ok fine lets seriously try to think of a name" Roxas said getting serious."What about Lexa" Axel suggested. "No because its a boy and thats Axel spelled backwards" Ariana said. What about Major "Roxas suggested."Yah that sounds like a cool name I guess even though Axel jr would be better." Axel said. "Alright Major it is then"Ariana said. They talked for another hour before Megan woke up. "Here are your presents"Roxas,Axel and Ariana all said. "Thank you guys so much" Megan said smiling.

_4 months later…. _

"Hey Roxas can you and Megan take care of the hunting tomorrow we need more food but I need to get some things." Ariana asked. "Of course good luck finding Axel a birthday present" Roxas replied nicely. "How did you know i'm going to get him a present" Ariana asked blushing. "Ariana I have lived with you guys for six months now I can tell" Roxas said smiling as he realized Ariana blushing. She was utterly terrified about going into the town. That night she barely got any sleep she just had nightmares about the people and what might told herself the reason she was doing this was because she needed to get over her fear of her father being there. She already knew he wouldn't be because Axel had confessed to accidentally killing him about a month ago. This helped Ariana sleep a little better at night knowing that bastard she called her father was dead and could no longer hurt her or anyone else. The next morning she woke up very early so no one would know where she was going. She left them a note saying she was going out(but didn't specify where) and had taken Major with her. She had saved up some of the money from her furs for months and was ready to get Axel a gift she felt he needed and loved. He would be arriving tomorrow morning so she had to keep it hidden until then. Roxas and Megan didn't even know what she was getting him and had sent her with some of their fur money so she could get them a gift for Axel to. She would get theirs first since hers was much bigger. She knew he needed a new bag since his old one was breaking so she picked a really nice elk skin bag for Megan to give Axel. She got a new knife for Axel from Roxas since his old one was getting dull. Now it was time for the fun part she thought as she went over to a man selling horses. There were three she could afford. The first was a white and brown horse that was fast but not very muscular so that one wouldn't fit Axel's needs. The 2nd horse was a black horse who was obviously third was a big brown clydesdale it was perfect so she bought it and a saddle to go along with it. She walked it back home since she wasn't really sure how to ride she got home she tied Axel's horse to a post outside ."Hey Roxas Megan come outside" Ariana yelled. Once they were outside their eyes got wide at the sight of the horse."Wow you said you were getting him a gift you didn't say anything about a horse." Roxas said. "Its beautiful" Megan said moving to touch the horse. "Can I ride it "Megan asked."Sure have fun."Ariana said. It seemed like a nice horse letting Megan pet ,feed,brush,and ride him with no problems at all. Then they went inside and Ariana pulled out the presents she got the other two to give Axel. Then they heard the door open. They all looked at each other"Hurry I will distract him yall hide the presents"Roxas said. "Hey Roxas where is Megan and Ariana?" "They are hiding your presents which if you look for we will not give you"Roxas said leading him into the den once he got the all clear from Megan and Ariana. "Im sorry to cut this reunion short but i'm exhausted Ariana goodnight everyone"Ariana said yawning. "Goodnight "they all said to her. "I think i'm gonna go to bed to"Megan said. "Yah same here "Roxas said hour later when Axel was sure they were asleep he decided it was time to snoop for presents. He first checked Roxas and Megans room finding nothing. So he quietly crept into Ariana's room and as he was looking under the bed when he heard Ariana's voice. "Axel stop snooping for your presents I will show you one." she took him to his room and said "they are in there" once he walked into the room she closed and locked the door. "Hey let me out"Axel said banging on the door. "I will in the morning so I can make sure you don't find your presents." She walked back down the hall to her room and could hear him yelling her name. The next morning Ariana went into Axel's room and blindfolded him. Happy Birthday Axel lets go see your presents Ariana said leading him outside then removing the blindfold."Happy Birthday!"Roxas, Megan and Ariana yelled."Wow guys thanks the presents are wonderful especially the horse he's amazing thank you but you guys really didn't have to do that." Axel said."You would do the same thing for us"Roxas said. "What are you gonna name your horse?" Ariana asked. "Um i'm not sure how about we make it a game who ever wins gets to name him"he said smiling. "Ok lets get playing" Ariana said. "How do we play" Roxas asked. We have to come up with the grossest stuff for the other to eat who ever can survive the longest without throwing up can name the horse" Axel well lets start how about we all meet back here when we finish out gross all the things have to be edible." Megan said. For his Roxas got a big juicy bug. Megan found some worms. Axel and Ariana got much more disgusting ideas. Axel started by finding a rat and cutting off the tail a few slugs and a few pieces of hair from his horse. Ariana cut out a deers tongue, some crickets(alive), and a snake skin . They covered up their creations and each one randomly selected anothers creation. Axel got Megan's Roxas got Ariana's Ariana got megans and Axel got Roxas's. "Ew I didn't know we were doing anything like that"Megan said gaging"I can't do this im done" Megan tried to eat a cricket but when it crawled back up his mouth because he didn't chew he threw up. Axel and Ariana had easily eaten theirs and were now going out to find their second gross creation. Ariana had found dog and sheep Axel had found some spoiled milk. Ariana won the competition easily since Axel only ate a few bites before he threw up. After they were done they all went to wash their mouths out and Axel decided he was gonna take Ariana for a ride on Tito. "Come on we are gonna teach you to ride a horse."Axel said dragging her outside. "Um i don't know im kinda scared". she said. Axel got on Tito then held his hand out to Ariana "come on trust me" he said giving her a smile that she couldn't refuse. She gave him her hand and he lifted her up on the horse no problem and put her in front of him. He showed her how to hold the reins and control the horse. "Alright lets get back and tomorrow we can do this again but I get to steer "he said. "Deal but I get to drive now she said going really fast all the way back home weaving through trees." They were both laughing when they got back. Ariana went to her room where she found Megan sitting on her bed. Axel entered his to find Roxas standing against the wall. "You like him don't you?" Megan asked smiling. "No what makes you say that"Ariana said blushing. "At least you found a good man I know he will take care of you"Megan said leaving the room. "You should tell her about the curse before you get to close"Roxas said ."Maybe she is the one to stop the curse. "Fine I will tell her about you and Megan?" This made Roxas blush . "Thats what I thought you better take your own advice and make your move soon."Axel said.

* * *

The next day Roxas was helping Megan paint her walls. They started out serious but then they started messing with each others paintings and even painting each other. When they finally called a truce Roxas had blue paint over his mouth and red all sorts of other colors on his body. She was mostly paint free except a pink mark on her nose. Hey im covered in paint now its your turn"Roxas said grinning evilly. He took the whole thing of blue paint and poured it on her. "I'm covered in blue" Megan said surprised at what he did what he did next surprised her even more. "And i'm covered in red Roxas said their lips a few inches apart."Wanna make purple "he said then kissed kiss wasn't long since they heard Axel and Ariana laughing."Get out of here"Roxas said then he turned back to continue kissing Megan. "Alright well unless we want to see them sucking each others faces off lets go outside since you said you were gonna steer your horse today." Ariana said going outside. Once Axel was on the horse Ariana got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his rode his horse for about 20 minutes before coming to a lake with a waterfall. "Lets go swimming "Axel said. This made Ariana blush "I don't have a swimsuit"."Neither do I i'm just wearing my boxer just wear your bra and underwear." Axel said smirking. "After seeing her blush even more he spoke again"You can wear my shirt if you want." "Alright I guess so she said once he took his shirt off she turned away from him and changed. He couldn't help but look at her toned but and back then his eyes wandered to her butt it looked firm and he had the urge to squeeze it but he knew that was wrong and he shouldn't be having these thoughts. When she turned around he quickly looked away. He then took his pants off so he was just in his boxers. She loved looking at his abs and pecs she was thinking about what his strong arms would feel like around her she was quickly briought out of her thoughts by his voice. "Are we gonna swim or are you just gonna stare at me all day" he said laughing. She blushed because she had been caught swam around and splashed each other for about 4 they climbed some rocks up to the waterfall which was about a 15 feet drop. "Lets jump" she said grinning. "Um i'm not sure "he said. What's the matter are you scared"she teased. No" he said. "Well then lets go she said grabbing his hand."She could see he was a little scared. She grabbed his hand and led him to the edge where she was about to jump standing right against the edge. Then she pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around she kissed him and leaned back falling off the edge and pulling him with her. Once they hit the water she let go off him and stopped kissing him."Its getting dark we should probably go home "he said getting out of the water. They got on the horse even though she kept his shirt on and he put his pants back on putting her dress in his bag. She loved how her hands felt on his shirtless chest while they were riding the horse. She even massaged his chest a little thinking he didn't notice. Although she didn't know this he had noticed it and was loving it maybe even a little to much. When they got back to the house he got off the horse first then lifted her off. They went inside to find Roxas and Megan asleep in their beds. Axel went to Ariana's room to tell her goodnight he also kissed her in a passionate kiss then went to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**After he was sure she was asleep he snuck back in her room to watch her looked like she was having a nightmare and he even saw a tear roll down her face. This broke his heart to see her like that but he didn't want to wake her up. He walked over to her and gently wiped the tear off her cheek with his finger. Then he started to gently stroke her hair to try and calm her down. She wa having a nightmare about her father killing her like he killed her mother. Then she felt a little bit of warmth that instantly ended the nightmare and she snuggled toward the warmth. Axel smiled as he felt her snuggle into his hand. He felt so many different emotions he didn't want to leave her since she knew it would hurt her but he didn't want to hurt or possibly kill her. His mind was made up.**


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up to see Axel standing in her room. She ran to him but when she reached to touch his face he jerked it away."Get away from me you ugly whore."He growled at her. "But..I thought you...you loved me."She said on the verge of tears. "Ha foolish girl why would I ever love someone like you"he laughed and started walking away."Axel,Axel come back!" she yelled then all of the sudden woke was crying her eyes out at that point she was glad it was just a dream but what if he really felt that didn't sleep well at all that night. The next morning instead of going hunting she stayed in her room. "Ariana breakfast is ready" Megan said from outside her door. "Thanks but I don't want to eat" "Well Roxas went hunting and i'm about to go into town to get some more we talk" Megan said. After she heard the door unlock she went inside and saw Ariana with bags under her eyes."Did you have a nightmare again?" Megan said sitting on the bed next to Ariana and giving her a hug. "I hate that you have to see me like this but I miss him"Ariana said wiping the eyes. "Before he left he kissed me with such passion." Ariana said trying not to cry. "Then he said he didn't want to hurt me and I dont understand. Here you can see for yourself."Ariana said handing Megan the note. After Megan read it she had a surprised look on her face. "Why does he think he would hurt you?"Megan asked. "Im not sure if he didn't want to hurt me why would he …..he said he..loved me I just don't understand."Ariana said breaking into tears. "I bet you anything Roxas will know what Axel was talking about .I will ask him about it later"Megan said leaving. Later that night Ariana still hadn't come out of her room and Megan was just getting back from her trip into town when she saw Roxas carrying back some Roxas me and Ariana have some questions to ask you about Axel."Megan said following him inside."Alright where's Ariana?"Roxas asked. "In her room she hasn't come out all day."Megan said."I will go get her. Ten minutes later she came out of her room now wearing a dress and hair pulled back. "Ok what do you guys need to know"Roxas said trying to make it less awkward. "Well first you should probably read this"Ariana said handing him the letter. Once he was done reading he wasn't surprised that his friend did this."this doesn't surprise me at all"Roxas said causing both Ariana and Megan to look at him like he was crazy. "Why does he think he would hurt Ariana?"Megan asked. "Well he is something called a berserker..A berserker grows more powerful at a certain point of people consider it a gift but he thinks he is a grows strength with every new can't control what happens in this killed his own parents while in this phase and even though he can't control it he blames himself. "So how do we know the difference between normal Axel and his berserk form?" Ariana asked. "When he turns into his berserk form his hair becomes straight his eyes turn red and the tattoos under his eyes flip around to look like teardrops and his teeth turn into fangs." "Have you seen him like this before?" Megan asked. "Yah remember the time I was wounded and he brought me here but we decided it was better to lie to you girls so you wouldn't be afraid. The truth is he attacked me in his berserk form. He still hasn't forgiven himself for that" Roxas said. ""Wow thats a lot to take in maybe we should go to bed now"Megan said changing the quickly left the room and Roxas went to his room not long after. Megan could see it in his eyes there was something he wasn't telling went into his room then closed the door. "There's something else isn't there?" Megan asked. "I don't know what your talking about" Roxas could tell he was trying to play dumb so she left. A few hours later when he was asleep she snuck back into his room and tied him to the then shook him awake. "Tell me what you know"Megan said straddling his waist."Megan what are you doing?Why am I tied up?"Roxas said finally noticing what was happening. "I will untie you when you tell me what I want to know." Megan said grinning evilly. "Alright fine I will tell you but you must promise not to tell Ariana because Axel needs to be the one to tell her. "Roxas said. "Fine now start talking" Megan said. "Ok untie me"Roxas said."No we can play this game all day but what's gonna happen is you're gonna tell me what I want to know while you are tied up" Megan said. "Alright fine" Roxas said . "There is a way to break this curse. If he can love someone and they can love him back knowing about his berserk state." Roxas said. "That's seriously all I know now will you please get off of me." Roxas untied him"Alright you are free to go." Megan said about to leave. "Not so fast I think you owe me something" he said. Then before she could reply he kissed her."Now you can go" he said smiling. "What if I dont want to go"She asked making him blush."You can sleep in here with me tonight if you want". Roxas said not making eye contact with her."I would love to"She replied

_1 month later_

After that night Roxas and Megan slept in Roxas's room together every night. Ariana didn't really know this since she had been in her room most of the time. Today she decided she was gonna cook breakfast since she hadn't been doing much lately. She was done she went into Megan's room first but she wasn't there. Then she went to Roxas's room "Hey Roxas I made…" "Shhh"Roxas interrupted she saw Megan asleep next to Roxas. She left the room and Roxas came out after her."Sorry about that"Roxas said coming out of his room. "Its fine I was just trying to tell you that breakfast was ready if you want some" Ariana said. "Wow you must be feeling a little better"Roxas said smiling. "Well I figured I should help around here instead of moping around all day" Ariana said. After Roxas had eaten he talked to Ariana again. "Your turn to eat and don't try to tell me you did because I know you didn't" Roxas said. Then he sat there and watched her eat.

_3 months later_

From what Megan and Roxas could see Ariana was back to normal. During the day when they were around she faked a smile but at night she wore his shirt which no longer smelled like him cried herself to sleep every night and had horrible nightmares. She finally had to burn the note he wrote her because she cried every time she saw it. Everytime she saw Major she thought about the day he had given it to her. She couldn't go swimming anymore because it reminded her of the day before he left. She decided she needed to go outside and get some air before she broke down again. She was by the river when she heard a horse in the horse stopped in front of her and had a note tied to the took a moment looking at the horse it was a beautiful white and brown horse. The note said

_Dear Ariana_

_Im sorry that I have caused you this pain. I want to give you this horse so when I come back we can race and to apologize. I noticed that I was wrong thinking I could leave and our lives would go back to how they were before. I will be back soon. -Axel_

_She couldn't believe this she jumped on her horse and rode as fast as she could back home. "Roxas! Megan! Axel is coming back" Ariana said running inside. "What are you talking about"Roxas said. "Look at this note he said he is coming back"Ariana said smiling."Where's Megan?" Ariana asked. "She's getting sick again"Roxas said frowning. "Don't frown Roxas I think I know why she's been sick a you guys you know _done it?" She asked. "Done what?" "You know it" "What's it."Roxas asked confused. "Have you had sex"Ariana finally asked feeling awkward. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything" Roxas asked embarrassed. "Well I think she is pregnant" Ariana said smiling. "What?!" Roxas yelled. Megan rushed into the room "what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" She ask worried. Ariana explained the whole thing. Then she left to get ready for bed. Tonight would be different though she wouldn't cry herself to sleep or have and Roxas were still in the other room ."So when do you think he's coming back?" Megan asked. Then she heard a familiar voice "Pregnant wow. I leave for a few months and Roxas knocks you up" Axel said laughing. "Where is Ariana?" Axel asked after hugging both of them. "She's already asleep" but im sure she wouldn't mind you waking her up. Roxas said. "But first we need to talk. You really hurt Ariana while you were gone the first month was the worst. She wore your shirt to bed ,had nightmares every night, hardly ever left her room, and wouldn't eat unless one of us made her. After the first month she came out of her room. Two months later she seemed normal during the day but I could tell she was faking the smile and happiness. But she still cried herself to sleep every night and had nightmares and even slept in your shirt. Roxas told her about you being a berserker but left out the part about how to break the curse . O Axel one more thing" She said as she slapped him across the face. He wasn't mad at all"Yeah I kinda deserved that"he said walking towards Ariana's room. He watched her sleep for a little bit then laid next to her and fell asleep. She woke up in the morning with a pair of strong arms wrapped around turned to see who these arms belonged to and was surprised when she saw Axel's face. Then she knew this couldn't be true and that it was just a dream and started to cry. Then she felt hand wiping the tears away. "Its ok Ariana its really me this isn't a dream.". Axel said hugging her. Then he was once again slapped across the face."Im sorry but you deserved that for leaving me here after telling me you love me." She said."You don't have to apologize I deserved it and im sorry" He said. A few days later they went swimming and Axel forgot that tonight was a new transformation started and he couldn't stop. Ariana watched in horror as the Axel she knew turned into the murderer Roxas had warned them about. Axel I know you can hear me you must break free." She said. "Foolish girl he cant hear you" he said throwing her into a tree. She tried four times with the same result. "I love you Axel" then she got an idea she got close enough to touch his face and kissed him .Then a bright light pushed her away and when she stood up she saw Axel there. She quickly ran to him. "What happened?" She asked. "That monster is no more because you loved me even after you knew my true form." He said . "I love you" Axel said. "I love you to" she said then kissed him.

**_Not exactly how I wanted it to end but hope you liked it please review._**


End file.
